The First Angel
by MonsterBoo
Summary: After the angels fall, Dean and Sam invite Castiel and Crowley to live with them but Castiel's oldest sister come to be reunited with her favorite brother, after she was imprisoned for over 200 years.
1. The Bar Scene

Chapter 1: Bar Scene

Castiel didn't know how or when he ended up falling for Dean Winchester. All he knew was that ever since he became a human the feelings deepened and grew. He always had a special connection with the elder Winchester but he thought of himself as an honorary member of their dysfunctional family. But after almost losing Dean so many times he realized that he felt more strongly for the obviously straight Winchester. Now that Castiel was a human he thought for a second that something could happen between them but then decided that it was nearly impossible. But now Castiel was sitting in a bar near the Church were Sam and Dean were trying to heal the King of Hell. The bar was completely empty except for him and the bartender.

"Do you want another one, man?"

"Um, well, yes please."

After the bartender poured the Scotch he informed the former angel that he was going to go to the back to clean up. As Castiel started on his next drink, the door to the bar opened and in walked the three men he didn't really want to see. Crowley was in the middle of the brothers obviously leaning on them for support. "Dean? Sam? Crowley? What are you doing here? I thought you were trying to heal him?" I was so astounded that Sam had lived because if Crowley had been healed Sam would be dead and if he wasn't healed the Winchesters would have left him in the church.

"Well, thank you Cas. It is lovely to see you, too" Crowley said with his thick Scottish accent. Castiel could see the attraction that Naomi had for him. But still...he was a demon.

"We were going to heal him but Sammy would have died and that isn't going to happen on my watch. And I couldn't just leave Crowley there to die so we brought him." The voice that Castiel had heard so many times in his head from prayers and just being around Dean still took the angel's breath away.

"What are you going to do with him? He is still a demon."

"Why thank you, angel boy. At least I got to keep my identity tonight." And with that Sam shoved Crowley into a chair. The cocky and arrogant King gasped and groaned at the pain. He had to have been hurt in the process of turning him back into a human.

"Well, I think we are going to take him back to the compound, at least for now. He is almost human and he can't defend himself against any of the demons that might come after him now. He wasn't exactly a nice guy." Sam looked at the demon with pity and Crowley pretended he didn't notice.

"You can come with us. Actually, I was going to go look for you after I dumped the demon with Sam here. I think you should come with us. You have pissed off a few too many angels" Dean looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped. He glanced over at Sam and Crowley.

"Dean, that is a very generous offer but I know you don't want me there anymore than you want Crowley there. I am going to be an even bigger problem than he will. I think it will be better for you both to just let me go out on my own."

"Cas, you are our brother and you belong with us. Just come with us. It will give us some peace of mind knowing that you're OK."

"Well, I guess I have to." I said with a weak smile.

"How about a drink? To celebrate all of us making out of this crisis without going to Hell, or Purgatory, or dying again. To our un-killable asses!" Dean's voice was only a tiny bit cynical but it was still there. Even Crowley cracked a small smile.


	2. The Road Back Home

Chapter 2: The Road Back Home

**So this is my first Supernatural Fan Fiction so I would love it if you guys would give me reviews or suggestions about which way this story should go. Thank you guys for reading so now please review. Or follow. Or anything...**

The drive back to the compound was relatively quiet. Dean had the radio up. He didn't want to talk about what happened. Crowley was more than happy to talk about Castiel's fall. After about ten minutes Dean had enough:"Shut up, Crowley! I will pull over and dump your short ass on the side of the road." He shut up fairly quickly but after that no one talked and the tension only became thicker and thicker.

After what seemed like a century of driving (Castiel had lived through many centuries but none felt as long as that car ride) they arrived at the bunker. It was almost dawn and all of us were exhausted.

"Sammy go get into your bed and don't get out of it until you feel better. I will get you something to eat right after I get these two into rooms."

"I have no problem with that." He started to walk away but then stopped and turned around. "Dean?" he walked over to Dean and gave him a giant bear hug. "I love you, Dean. I am sorry that we had to go through all of that without closing the Gates of Hell but I am glad that you saved my life...again. I just want to that you. Not just for tonight but for everything. You mean more to me than just a brother. I love you."

I was surprised that, when Dean pulled away, he had tears in his eyes. "I love you, too, Sammy. I always did what I felt I had to do, but the only reason I felt I had to was because it was you I had to do it for. If I had just some huge dumbass for a brother I wouldn't have been able to do all of that. You made my job a whole lot easier. Even if you can be a pain in the ass sometimes." They looked at each other for a while before either one of them broke the silence. "Well, that chick flick moment was all you are gonna get for a good while so, go get your moose ass into bed." Sam chuckled and started to walk into the bunker.

"Good night, Samantha. And Moose, Thank you. I know you guys hate me but I really appreciate what you did for me tonight. I will try to make that up to you. Good night." Crowley looked uncomfortable at showing that much vulnerability. Especially to the Winchester that, less that twenty-four hours ago, imprisoned him to change his species.

"You're welcome, Crowley." Sam started to turn away again but stopped, "And you don't have to make anything up to me. I was just trying to my job. I am just sad that I couldn't completely heal you. I might understand how you feel though. Not quite human but not pure evil either. I am truly sorry for what you have to be going through right now. Good night." Sam finally walked in and, presumably, went straight to bed.

"Alright, so fallen angel and risen demon. In my house. Good. Let's get you two rooms."

Dean led them both into the bunker and to the long hallway of rooms. On their way, they passed the library and the kitchen. "You know, Dean, back when I was a human I was only a tailor but I was a pretty good cook. If you would take me into town some time to pick up groceries I could cook the meals and by the looks of that library you and Sam have a lot to look at on hunts but I have been around for awhile and I know a lot of beasties so I can help with research and pinpointing monsters and even locating demon nests and finding leads and...you probably don't want to hear this right now. I am sorry. I am pretty pissed about being human but at the same time I feel bad for what I did when I was a full demon. I put all of you through a lot and I am sorry for that, but I still have that monster inside. It is like I have two personalities right now. Fergus and Crowley."

"What is up with you guys today? Every time we put an end to some big thing that has taken a while to accomplish or, in this case not accomplish, we all have to have a big heart to heart. Maybe you want to go into Sam's room and have a slumber party and talk about cute boys and your feelings. But, if you are done being a vagina, that is your room." Dean pointed to a room that was about halfway down the hall. "Go."

"Thank you, Dean." Crowley practically had his tail between his legs. He had opened up to Dean, shown weakness and Dean was insensitive. Not that Castiel could blame him but he could sympathize with the demon. You shared feelings with Sam, you used sarcasm with Dean.

Once Crowley had closed the door to his room Dean pointed to a door that was closer to them. "That is your room Cas. My room is to the right of your's so if you need anything just knock." Dean walked into his room and as Castiel was about to do the same he returned with a T-shirt and sweat pants. "I thought you might want clean clothes. Good night." He watched that fallen angel walk into his room and shut the door, after a quick glance and a sad smile.

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3: Breakfast

The next morning Dean stumbled to the kitchen, still feeling groggy and wiping sleep from his eyes. He smelled food cooking. Good food. Not from the microwave either. When Dean finally made it into the kitchen he saw Crowley standing in the same suit he was wearing the day before. "What the hell are you doing, Crowley?"

"Well, I told you that I would cook for you guys and I wanted to give you a sample before you shot down my skill. Back in the 1670's I was a real homemaker." Crowley chuckled a little bit and shoveled an omelet onto a plate and handed it to Dean. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Um, no thanks. Just trying to recover from the whiplash you just gave me. What the hell, Crowley. Mr. Bad Ass King of Hell didn't try to kill me in my sleep and he made me breakfast." Dean took a bite, "And a good breakfast at that. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"It's just something I picked up along the way, and I have never tried to kill you in your sleep, that would just be rude. I try to have a little bit more class than that."

"Ah, there is the sadistic bastard that is so easy to hate. I missed you." Dean laughed. Thinking he was hilarious, like always.

Crowley started on another omelet just as Sam walked in. "What's going on?" He saw the omelet that Dean was eating. "I don't remember buying microwave eggs." Then he saw Crowley, or Fergus, at the stove. Sam pointed and raised his eyebrows. Dean only shrugged in response. The domestic demon handed Sam his own omelet and a glass of orange juice along with some kind of pill.

"I found some medicine in the first aid cabinet. I thought it might make you feel better, and I have the bottle right here. I promise I am not trying to poison you; just trying to make you feel better."

Sam shrugged, took the medicine and started to eat. "Should I make one for Cas or do you think he will even want one?"

"I don't know but I will take another one when you have a chance," Dean said around a full mouth. He was holding his plate up waiting for Crowley to take it and make another. Crowley grabbed his plate and started on cracking eggs. "Thanks, mommy." Dean said with a smile. "While you cook that and you ladies talk about cute boys and feelings I am going to see if our little fallen angel is up for a meal."

"Alright, Dean go flirt with your boyfriend," Sam retorted. Crowley busted up with laughter.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.


	4. The Sad Angel

**So don't be mad but I am making up a new character! So please R&R so that I know what you think of her! Thanks lovelies!**

Chapter 4: The Sad Angel

"Cas? Wake up, man. Crowley made some breakfast and you need to eat." Dean knocked on the door but let himself in. Dean saw Castiel sitting on the corner of the bed. Still in his trench coat. Dean's clothes were sitting next to him. "Cas? Have you been sitting there all night?"

"Angels don't sleep, Dean. You know that."

"Cas, you fell, remember?"

"No. I am still an angel. It was just a mistake. And I don't eat so tell Crowley thank you but no. I don't want breakfast."

"Cas, I know it is hard for you to accept but you are officially a human. You need to eat and you need to sleep. So get your ass up and come to breakfast," Dean walked over to the open door and yelled out, "Crowley! Fix Cas so food. Um, please."

"Dean. I don't need to eat. I am an angel. I don't eat, I don't sleep and I...I fell. I fell. I fell. Dean.." Castiel trailed off. Dean looked at him with sadness. But there was no trace of pity in his green eyes. He didn't feel pity for the angel but he was scared. It was almost 2014. And Castiel had turned into Cas. He didn't want his angel to turn into some stoner. Wait, what? His angel? Dean didn't know where that came from but decided not to think about it.

Castiel was frozen on the corner of the bed. Dean did the only thing he knew how to do. He went Cas and pulled him to his feet and drug him to the kitchen. "Cas here pulled an allnighter. So he needs some coffee and a good meal. Crowley." Dean turned on his charm and flashed his winning smile. "Please."

"You know how to woo me, Squirrel. Here are his eggs. Enjoy, angel face." Crowley took his own eggs to the table and started eating.

"So, Cas, why didn't you sleep last night?" Sam looked completely innocent and unexpectant of the answer he received.

"Because, ass butt, angels don't sleep. You are a part of the Men of Letters and have been a hunter for almost all of your should know this."

"Um, Cas, you aren't an angel anymore. I think you are confused-"

"Sam there is nothing to be confused about! I know exactly who and what I am. I am Castiel an angel of the Lord. I do not need to sleep or eat or any of these "normal" tedious actions that humans must take to stay alive. I am not a mortal. I...Sam I am sorry. I just..." Castiel got up and walked away.

Dean stood up as if to go after him. "Cas! Come back here and eat something. Please."

"I think he just needs some time to adjust. Castiel has lived a long time, a lot longer than you or even me. It is hard to go from being a demon for three hundred year to being a human, and I didn't completely change. Castiel has been an angel since before the beginning of time and he is a mortal now so just give him time to rest and get his head together." Dean hated that Crowley was right and that there was nothing he could do to help. This was Castiel's problem and when he has an issue no one can help him. He has to get over it on his own.

To everyone's surprise there was a knock at the door. Sam looked at Dean, "Who can be here. No one knows that this place exists."

"Crowley there is a gun duct taped to the bottom of the chair you are sitting in. Will you hand it to me?" Crowley did as he was asked and Dean slowly moved towards the door. When he got there he undid the many locks and peeked outside. What he saw surprised him. He saw a pretty girl standing on their "porch". She looked like she was about seventeen years old with blonde hair and green eyes that were almost brighter than his own. She had a decent body shape for her age but her clothes looked like she was from the early 1700's.

"Excuse me, my name is Masiel. I am an angel. I have come for Castiel."

"Why the hell should I let you in?"

"Castiel was my favorite of my brothers. But about three hundred years ago I was imprisoned in heaven. I promise you I have no vendetta against Castiel. I came for him because he was one of the few angels that showed any kindness to me and no that I am free from my cage I want to see him. So, please, let me in."

"Sammy come here." Dean could only stare at the woman standing at his door. "How did you find us?"

"When I was imprisoned, it was God that put me in the cage. He took my grace and put it in a bottle right outside of the cell. So, when Metatron came into the room where I was imprisoned he told me what was happening. He had always disliked me so he left me in the cage. When all of the angels started to fall my cage evaporated and I grabbed my bottle of grace. I fell like any other angel but when I hit earth, I drank my grace and became an angel again. Now may I please see my baby brother? You know how that feels, Dean Winchester."

"Ok, but how did you find this place?" Sam had walked in during Masiel's explanation.

"I have different powers than most angels. Actually, most angels don't even know I exist. I was God's prototype. When I was created God doubled his power and gave me half. I was given the gift of human emotion. But since I have the same amount of power as God himself, the angel barriers that are on this place do not affect me. I found this sanctuary with ease."

"If you have the same amount of power as God how did you get locked in that cage for such a long time?"

"God designed it himself. He built a cage that could trap us both, but I went in willingly so he did not get trapped with me. God made me think that what I did was a crime. I loved God and I didn't want to disappoint Him so I got in the cell."

"What did you do? If God thought that you deserved to be locked in a cage for so long why should we trust you?"

"Like I said, I was the prototype angel. I could feel human emotions. I was also God's secret consultant so he favored me. I fell in love with a human. This human and I had a relationship. God didn't mind because he thought it would end with the man dying and I would get over it. However, the man sold his soul to a demon and became one himself but I continued the relationship because I loved the human that he was before. God could not cast me out of heaven, being his first child, so he locked me in the cage. I could not see down from heaven anymore so I do not know what happened to the man. Now I really do want to see Castiel so please, let me in."

"Sam?"

"Why not? She obviously not against us considering she has been in a box for three hundred years. So yeah. I'll lead you to Cas. Just to warn you though, he is rather shaken up."

"Thank you, Sam."

On the way to Cas's room we passed the kitchen but Crowley was no longer there. He must have gone to his room. Maybe I should give him a change of clothes, Dean thought. Sam knocked on the door and Cas didn't answer for a good minute. We were about to give up and walk away when he opened the door.

"Masiel? You're alive? I thought Michael had killed you..."

"Hello Castiel. And no Michael did not touch me. That story about me joining Lucifer was a lie. I thought Father told you."

"He did but he didn't tell us you were alive."

"Well, we have a lot to catch up on."

**Soooooooo what did you guys think?**


	5. Masiel

Chapter 5: Masiel

Castiel could not believe that his sister was here sitting in his room.

"I didn't even think that it was possible for you to become an angel again."

"Well they took of my wings when they put me in the cage so that I would fit and they were with my grace. I was hidden in Father's office and after he died no one came in until Metatron. Oh my baby brother I am so sorry you have lost your grace. I will help you get it back if you would like me too. I know where they keep it. Or at least where they used to. I do not know what Metatron did with them. But first I think we need to talk about Dean WInchester."

"Mae, I have heard it so many times. I know that our brothers and sisters do not approve of me favoring the Winchesters but I thought you above all people would understand."

"I did not mention the Winchesters. I said Dean Winchester. I know that you love him. And do not tell me that you don't because you know that I can tell these things. So tell me, has anything happened?'

"I don't understand what you mean. Dean and I have done a lot together. So of course things have happened. We have saved each other's lives, helped each other in times of need."

"Castiel. Really? I have been locked in a box for over three hundred years and I understand that sexual reference. How have you maintained such thick innocence? Especially being friends with Dean."

"Oh. Of course nothing has happened sexually. Dean doesn't see me that way. He thinks of me as his baby brother. He has called me a baby in a trench coat..."

"Cas, you know that I love you, but get your head out of your posterior and take some action. With Dean, I mean. He loves you; in more than one way. He just may not realize it. And Castiel, you cannot help who you fall in love with, you just do. But in your case, you fell in love with the right person because he loves you."

"By the way, why did you get locked in that cage. We were very close but I never knew you to do anything wrong. I know that you were capable of love but that was because of God so he couldn't do anything because of that could he?"

"Well, Cas, it was because of a man. I fell in love in the 1600's. I still had this vessel back then so he and I had a relationship when we were teenagers but he had an arranged married. We continued seeing each other in secret. For a while God was trying to keep me busy in heaven so we sometimes went a long period of time without meeting. He eventually had a son and became a drunk. He made a deal with a demon. He sold his soul. God told me about this and I was devastated. I captured the demon and tried to get the man's soul back but that never happened. So he and I still continued seeing each other. He died fairly young because of his drinking and he became a demon. I continued the relationship. When God found out, he was furious. He told me that he was putting me in jail and made me feel terrible about my choices. He said that he would let me out when someone killed the demon. Then God left and I was stuck until we fell. I do not know what happened to my love."

"What was his name, Mae?"

" I called him Crowley because I did not think his name was fitting. It was Fergus Macleod. He took my nickname when his soul turned into a demon though."

"You were in love with Crowley? Are you insane? What did you ever see in him?"

"You know him? You know my Crow?

"Of course I know him! He became THE KING OF HELL!"

"That is not possible. He would never do anything bad enough to be able to come close to aving that title. It has to be a different person!"

"Let's go see. He is here."


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

"I do not believe it. It cannot be." Masiel was mumbling some nonsense. She kept shaking her head as Cas lead her into the kitchen.

"What is she going on about?"

"Where the hell is Crowley?"

"I think he is in his room. Cas did you just say hell? What's wrong?"

"THAT ASS-BUTT PIZZA MANNED MY SISTER!"

"What are you talking a...oh. Yeah he is in his room."

Castiel walked Masiel down the hall to Crowley's room. "CROWLEY! GET YOUR BUTT OUT INTO THE HALL RIGHT NOW!"

"What in the bloody hell do you want with me, Cas? Oh my...Mae?"

"Crowley? You're alive?"

"I'm alive? That surprises you? You are the one that fell off the face of the earth! What happened to you?"

"Crowley you ass-butt! My sister? What the hell were you thinking? I cannot believe that you did that."

"Is that honestly that hard to believe? I was a human once. I just can't believe she's here. You are alive and here and and and alive..." Crowley took a step forward with awe on his face but stopped abruptly when Mae slapped him, hard.

"What was that for?" Crowley sounded honestly shocked.

"For becoming the KING OF HELL you dick! I cannot believe you!" Masiel stomped away towards the kitchen.

"Mae, please don't do this! I haven't see you for two hundred and forty-nine years aren't you at least a little happy to see me?" They were to the kitchen at this point.

"Of course, I would have been happy if that is all that happened. But while I was locked in a cage thinking of you for two and a half centuries you were down here torturing these poor kids become the king of hell!"

"Um would you like us to leave, ma'am?" Sam looked a little sheepish.

"No, Sam that will not be necessary, but may I ask a favor of you?"

"Um yeah anything?"

"Oh good. Thank you. Could I maybe have a room here? I do not have any where else to go and Castiel is my dearest brother."

"Oh yeah that's fine. You are an angel so you are fairly self-sufficient. And we are housing the King of Hell so why not throw in the first angel to ever exist."

"You are so kind Sam. Amelia really did love you and she does miss you."

"Oh. Thank you. That really does mean alot to hear. I just wish I heard it from her."

"I promise you that she is well. As is your dog. He misses you too. As of right now though, I have relationship problems of my own now so, please excuse me."

"Of course you can have the third room on the left. Good luck."

Masiel walked down the hall followed by Crowley. She walked into her room and turned to face Crowley.

"How could you? I don't understand. You were not a bad guy! What was worth turning into this? I have never asked never questioned your motives, so what was it?"

"Mae, I asked the demon to find a way to let us be together. And last. Honestly, you were going to dump me after a while. I was getting old and fat and you wouldn't have wanted to be with me so I asked the demon to make you want me forever. And the bastard that I asked had a really sick sense of humor. He added three-inches um ahem uh below the belt. So, I didn't become immortal and I lost my soul and I eventually lost you. When I thought you were dead I lost myself I didn't let anyone love me and I hated everyone. I have never stopped loving you I just couldn't bring myself to love anyone else so I turned bitter and greedy and I became the King of Hell. But now I am almost human again, Sam started to heal me. I am so sorry. I never would have done any of that if I had known you were alive. Please try to forgive me."

"My dear Crowley. How stupid are you? Did you really think you had to talk to a demon? You knew that I was the most powerful angel there was. Why did you ask a demon?" Crowley could see that she was starting to forgive him but he had made the mistake of taking that slight lean of opinion for granted and lost her for over a year.

"I loved you. I did all sorts of stupid things for you. That was just by far the dumbest. There were a lot of people in town that were selling their souls. It was common so I did it. I thought I would become immortal and spend eternity with you. I was so wrong and I know that. Mae I love you more than you know."

"I know, love. I can see your feelings remember?" Mae smiled a gorgeous smile and Crowley fell even deeper in love with her. Crowley loved everything about his angel. His Mae. "Crowley, don't take this the wrong way but, you smell terrible."

"I was just beaten and nearly changed into a human so yeah, I need a serious shower."

Mae leaned in so close to Crowley that if he moved his lips at all they would be kissing. But she leaned back slightly to talk. "I can help with that."


End file.
